What Are We Getting Ourselves Into?
by Samantha-Girl Scout
Summary: It was only logical that Chloe would invite Sabrina to room with her. And it was only natural that Sabrina would accept. Though neither girl is quite prepared for everything that will entail, they're confident that they'll make it through because they're facing it together.
1. Chapter 1

_What Are We Getting Into?_

 _New Beginnings_

* * *

 _June_

"Do you have any apartment preferences?"

Sabrina pushed up her glasses and looked from her textbook to stare at Chloe. They were supposed to be studying for their final exams the coming week. But, as per usual, the study session had regressed to Sabrina over-studying while her friend lost focus and started fiddling with her phone. Over the past few years Chloe had slowly improved her academics, but she still struggled with staying on task.

"Chloe," Sabrina said, "we've only been at this for an hour."

"But if I study any more I'm afraid that my brain will fry! Besides, we've already been accepted to University. There's no point in worrying about it at this point."

"I could lose my academic scholarship if I fail, Chloe."

"Sabrina we've been over this before. If you'd just let—"

"I received a _full ride_ scholarship _._ That means that, as long as I keep my grades up, _no one_ has to pay for me to go to University."

The two glared at each other for what felt like hours.

They'd been fighting on and off about Sabrina's finances for over a year now. Between Chloe's stubbornness and Sabrina's pride they couldn't come to an agreement. Chloe was dead set on providing for her best friend and Sabrina wanted to prove to herself that she could make something of herself.

Sabrina also had suspicions that Chloe was _still_ trying to make up for everything that she'd done wrong while they were younger. Sure it had been endearing the first few times when she would go out of her way to be nice, but now it was starting to aggravate her.

Because, more than anything, Sabrina just wanted them to move forward. It felt as though their friendship would start to stagnate if all Chloe did was wallow in the past. And those of their class that liked to take advantage of Chloe's guilt certainly didn't help matters either.

Eventually, Chloe broke first.

"Fine," she huffed and went back to her phone.

Sabrina sighed and returned to studying. It was likely that they would never agree, but for now it seemed as though they could put it aside. She turned the page of her textbook and was about to highlight a term when Chloe's earlier words suddenly came back to her. She looked up again and gave her a quizzical look.

"Wait, what did you mean by apartment preferences?"

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Well I wasn't going to just choose one without asking you first. Unless you don't have any preferences, then I'll just go with—"

"No, no. I know what you mean by preferences. I meant why are you looking at apartments to begin with?"

"You didn't actually expect for us to live in those closets that they call dorms, did you? I love you, Sabrina, but I have to draw the line somewhere. Mainly between living like a dog and a human being."

"But, aren't you living at home?"

The shift was subtle. One moment Chloe was smirking confidently and the next she wore a blank mask as her eyes stayed trained to her phone. Most likely she wasn't actually seeing what was on her screen as she scrolled, but she methodically swiped her finger nonetheless. Sabrina gave her a few moments, but when Chloe's silence continued, she called her name and gently placed a hand on her arm.

"Papa, he…" Chloe cleared her throat. "He says that it's best if I live somewhere else when I graduate." She gripped the phone tighter than strictly necessary. "When we graduate he said that I need to find someplace private to live. Since it's sort of a last minute decision he said he'd give me a monthly allowance for living expenses until I'm done with University. It won't be as luxurious as I'd hope for us, but since it's only our first apartment I imagine—"

Sabrina turned Chloe so that she could look at her more directly.

"What do you mean he wants you to live somewhere else? Last month he was talking about how he couldn't imagine you living anywhere but at the hotel."

"Election season is coming up soon. He said that it'd be easier if I kept my… _lifestyle_ somewhere else," Chloe said. "He thinks that as soon as I go off to University I'll go to all of these parties and sleep around with as many people as I can. I tried to tell him that I wasn't interested in anything like that... But he just ignored me.

"It's ironic, really." Chloe laughed, though to Sabrina it sounded hollow and mirthless. "He makes all of these great speeches about how he supports this or that, but the moment we're home all he can talk about is how he can't wait for me to 'find the perfect man' and 'pick the right side.'

"It's almost as if he conveniently forgets about how I might not marry a man, let alone _anyone._ And, heaven forbid, I even think about reminding him that this isn't some phase I'm going through.

"It's like I'm just some tool for him to use to stay mayor and not his daughter."

Sabrina squeezed Chloe's arm. She knew it had been rough between them when she'd first talked to her father. She could remember how, on the worst of nights, Chloe showed up on her doorstep at all hours of the day demanding that they watch sitcoms and do each other's nails until they fell asleep. And, no matter when it was, she would open the door and they would do just that.

The last occurrence had been nearly six months ago, though, so Sabrina had taken that as a sign that thing were better between them. That if Chloe wasn't complaining about her father anymore, then everything was okay now.

But it appeared as though she'd been mistaken.

"I'm sorry, Chloe. I didn't—"

"It's fine, Sabrina. I didn't want to bother you with it." Chloe sniffed and wiped at her eye. "I should probably be the one apologizing. I kind of decided this on my own and thought you'd go along with it since I know you're nervous to live in the dorms and I don't necessarily want to live by myself."

Chloe bit her lip and Sabrina felt as though she couldn't look anywhere else when they made eye contact.

"It sounds kind of pathetic, but I guess I just thought that, if I had to choose someone to live with, I'd choose you."

As Chloe's words rang in her ears as a strange cacophony of emotions began to reverberate inside of her head. Sabrina couldn't put an exact name to all of their notes, but something about them made her heart sing.

And, more than anything else, she wanted Chloe's heart to sing, too.

Chloe gently patted Sabrina's hand, causing her to break from her trance. "Anyways, I'm going to go get us something to drink from the café, do you—"

"I do!" Sabrina's cheeks flushed. "I mean. I-I want to move in. I mean I love— _I'd_ love to be your roommate!" Her hands flew up to her mouth as butterflies began flying in her stomach.

"Really?" Chloe's eyes brightened. "Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you into this."

Sabrina nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, I'm sure! I was just surprised by the idea is all."

"Oh this is wonderful!" Chloe launched herself forward and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Sabrina! I promise I'll make sure everything is set up so that all you have to do is move your stuff in! In fact I'll even hire movers so all you have to do is pack!"

Sabrina barely had any time to reciprocate before Chloe pulled away.

"Ok. I'll go get you your favorites and while I'm gone you write down everything that you want in the apartment and we'll start looking at listings alright?"

Before Sabrina had any chance to respond, Chloe was out the door and heading downstairs. In the wake of her excitement were left three things. A sudden silence, papers fluttering across the table, and a very overwhelmed Sabrina wondering one thing:

What was she getting herself into?

* * *

A/N: Hello and thank you for reading! I recently participated in the Miraculous Pride Zine over on Tumblr! It was a wonderful experience and I encourage you to check it out over on the Tumblr page by the same name. So many people worked hard to make it beautiful so if you do check it out let them know what you think of their works!

I'm really excited to continue to work on this piece! I'll be uploading Chapter 1, which was also in the zine, soon and from then on we'll be exploring the life and times of Sabrina and Chloe! I have some things planned, but if there are specific topics or suggestions let me know!

Also, thanks to the lovely beegene for taking a look over this! Your enthusiasm was really helpful.

Again, thanks everyone for reading and I'll see you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

_Move-in Days_

* * *

 _August_

Today was the day, and Sabrina was a complete mess.

Sure, she was completely packed, her parents were helping her move, and everything was finalized. Their beautiful apartment was fully furnished. Classes didn't even start for another two weeks.

And yet, her stomach was tied in knots. Not because of any logical reason. Oh no, it was because her feelings had decided to make themselves abundantly clear:

She had a crush on Chloe.

For the first month after Chloe's invitation, Sabrina attempted to convince herself otherwise. Surely everyone wanted to cuddle with their best friend during scary movies. And holding hands while navigating a busy street on their way to the furniture store would make anyone's stomach swoop.

Right?

But, somewhere between bedspreads and sofas, Sabrina realized that she was inexplicably happy over the fact that Chloe hadn't let go. And, while she should've probably let go once she realized it…

She didn't want to.

After about three days without sleep, three hundred google searches, and at least three zillion butterflies in her stomach... Sabrina couldn't deny her feelings any longer.

This meant that she now had to deal with the fact that, not only did she have a crush on her best friend, but she now had to figure out how she was going to live with those feelings _and_ the girl in question.

So, to say that Sabrina was a nervous wreck as her parents drove to her new apartment, was a gross understatement.

"Sabrina?"

Sabrina turned from where she had been staring out the window to find her mom looking at her with a concerned smile. In that moment she also noticed that she was biting her thumbnail. She hadn't bit her nails in _years_ , of course her mom was worried.

Sabrina consciously brought her hand down to lace it with her other hand in her lap.

"Yes, Mom?"

"Everything's going to be alright," her mom said with a reassuring pat. "I know it's kind of scary to live somewhere new, but your dad and I are only a phone call away."

"And we can get to you faster than anyone else in the city if need be. You know I always keep an extra set of lights with me at all times."

"Dad," Sabrina whined, "You're not supposed to use those unless there's an _actual_ emergency."

"I know, I know," her dad said with a laugh. "I just wanted you to know, just in case. Which reminds me: your mom and I put together a 'just in case' box. Did you remember to grab it Catherine?"

"Yes, dear. I put it right next to Sabrina in the back seat." Sabrina hadn't been paying too much attention, the whole van was full of boxes, but she turned and found a decently sized box sitting beside her. On it was written 'private' in her mother's block lettering, and she couldn't help feeling a bit concerned.

"Good, good."

"What's in it?"

"All of the little things your dad and I thought you might need." Her mom winked. "Though, you may want to wait to open it until you're alone."

"But not too long!"

Sabrina wanted to ask more questions, but her father shut off the engine and both of her parents hopped out before she had the chance. Sighing to herself, she exited the vehicle as well and grabbed a few boxes before leading her parents to the entrance of her building.

It didn't take too long to unload all of her things. Because Chloe had insisted on buying most of their shared items, she hadn't needed need to pack too much. Both of her parents had to work later in the day. So, once all of the boxes were in the residence, they left the rest to her.

Surprisingly Chloe volunteered to help with all of it. Sabrina had assumed that her friend would leave it to them, but she picked up boxes without hesitation. She even helped Sabrina unpack her things after her parents left.

They were nearing the end of her boxes when Chloe paused.

"Why's this one say 'private'? All the others said bedroom or bathroom." Sabrina looked over from where she was organizing her books to look at the box in question.

"I don't know. Mom and Dad got it for me. It's some surprise that they said I should open when I have some 'privacy' or something like that."

"You should open it then," Chloe held out the box cutter to Sabrina.

"Right now?"

"Yes! I'm really curious now!"

Sabrina laughed as she set the books in her hands onto the shelf. "Alright, alright. But if it's really embarrassing you can't make fun of me for it."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

" _Of course_ , I promise!" Chloe stomped her foot. "Open it already!"

Sabrina shook her head and easily cut through the packing tape. She felt apprehensive as she opened the flaps and found a letter addressed to her on top of white tissue paper was purposefully covering the contents of the box. As Sabrina picked up the letter, Chloe reached for the tissue paper, but was stopped by Sabrina. She looked up to glare at her as Sabrina waved the letter in the air.

"Ugh, fine. Read your stupid card first." Chloe crossed her arms and sat on the floor with her back against the bed where the box was sitting. "I don't get why people even use cards anymore. They just waste paper and most of them aren't even that clever, anyways."

Sabrina shook her head and sat down on the bed to open the card. On the front was the word 'Congratulations' with an array of streamers around it. She was quite surprised when she opened it and found two 100 euro bills and a long message written in her mother's handwriting.

Her parents weren't that rich. Sure her father made quite a bit at his job, but they were still paying off her mother's debt for pursuing her doctorate in Genetic Research. Not to mention supporting her grandma who lived with them.

With money perpetually being tight, it made Sabrina's eyes mist to think that they'd give her such a large amount as a gift. Gingerly, she placed the bills back in the envelope. Taking a few deep breaths to keep herself from actually crying, she then turned to the note.

 _'Sabrina,_

 _First of all we wanted to let you know that we're both so proud of you! We know how hard you've worked in school and we're sure that you're going to do wonderfully in University as well!_

 _Secondly, we know that you're a very responsible young lady, but there are times when all sorts of unexpected things can happen. Which is why your father and I put together this box. You may find some of the things in this box somewhat embarrassing, but know that you needn't be. You're an adult now and you should never be ashamed of needing something or asking for help._

 _Lastly, there's no rush on figuring yourself out. Your uncle didn't realize that he was gay until he was about your age and your grandmother just realized this past year that she's been asexual her whole life, she just never had a word for it!_

 _Please don't feel pressured to give us labels or anything like that. Just know that we all love you no matter who you love and your father wants you to know that should anyone break your heart you have the whole police force at your disposal!_

 _Love you lots,_

 _Mom and Dad_

 _PS: If you need_ _anything_ _never hesitate to call us.'_

Sabrina swallowed around a lump in her throat as a few tears started to fall. In all of her worrying over moving she hadn't thought to talk to her parents about any of it. Sure she'd heard about how her mom had gotten into fights in the past over the treatment of her brother, but talking about her feelings wasn't Sabrina's strong suit. So, instead of sorting them out with her mom, she'd simply held it in.

Wiping her eyes, Sabrina resolved to call her parents later and thank them for the note. She wasn't exactly sure how they'd picked up on her crush, but their words truly meant the world to her. Especially since she knew how unhelpful Chloe's own father was.

Sabrina replaced the card in the envelope and set it carefully on her bed. She took one more swipe at her eyes before reaching for the box. She started to lift the tissue paper-

And promptly stuffed it back in.

"Hey!"

Sabrina stood and made a bee-line for the bathroom. She could hear Chloe scrambling to follow her, but she slammed the door shut before her friend could keep it open. She deftly locked it before throwing the box onto the counter.

Chloe tried, to no avail, to open the door. She tried a few more times before banging on the door. "Sabrina, open up!"

She turned the faucet on and yelled around her beating heart. "S-Sorry? I c-c-can't hear you!"

"Oh my god, Sabrina. It can't be _that_ bad! Besides, I'll find out eventually! It's best if you just get it out of the way right now!"

"Nope! Still can't hear you!"

"Ugh! Fine. I'm hungry anyways so I'm going to order Chinese. Do you want anything?"

"Just my usual."

"Ha! I knew you could hear me!"

Sabrina groaned. "Can you just call and let me look in peace? It's too much to handle with someone else around."

"Okay," Chloe said on a sigh, "If it's really that embarrassing I'll leave you alone. Just know that until you tell me what's in it I'll just assume the worst!"

Sabrina didn't move until she couldn't hear Chloe's footsteps anymore. She let out her breath and glanced at herself in the mirror. She wasn't too surprised to find her face beet red so, after a few deep breaths, she spashed some water on her face to help her calm down. Once her face no longer felt like the surface of the sun she pulled back the tissue paper and got a good look at what was inside.

First she pulled out a book with the title _Human Gender and Sexuality for the Young and New Adult._ On top was a sticky note that read:

 _'We know how well you learn through reading so hopefully this'll help! If you have any questions don't hesitate to call us! Your dad, grandma, and I read this and found it quite enlightening!'_

"That explains the part about grandma," Sabrina mumbled to herself with a groan. She hesitated to look at more of the box, she had an idea of what else might be inside, but eventually she gathered enough courage to do so.

The next few items were quite benign. A set of keychains that had pepper spray, a flat plastic cat with very pointy ears and a place for her fingers, a flashlight, and a whistle. Attached to the set was a note from her father encouraging her to find a self-defense club to help her stay safe.

Next were two small wire basket full of pantry items. There were various teas, a tin of cocoa powder, salt and pepper shakers, flour, sugar, butter, brown sugar, honey, a bag of chocolate chips, vanilla extract, and a cute mug with a big red heart on it. Sabrina also found a recipe box with a note from her grandma asking her call regularly.

Lastly, there was a black unmarked box. Sabrina entertained the idea of opening it, but the cheeky note from her mom saying that the book would 'explain everything' made her bury it with the other items.

She'd wait until _much_ later to cross that bridge.

She hurried back to her room as let out a sigh of relief when she found it empty. She made quick work of hiding the traitorous book and black box before Chloe could reappear. Thankfully, that didn't happen until she called from the living room that their food had arrived.

"Coming!" Sabrina called back. She picked up the two wire baskets on the way out of the room. When she arrived in the kitchen she found Chloe at the fridge pulling out two cans.

Sabrina tried to nonchalantly place the wire baskets on the counter, but the moment she set foot in the open living space Chloe's head whipped around to look at her. They stood there awkwardly for a few moments. After almost a full minute had passed, Chloe slammed the door shut, leaned on the counter, and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Well? Are you going to tell me what you got?"

"Umm... My grandma gave me that stuff." She gestured at the baskets.

"And?"

"M-my dad got me some pepper spray."

"Anything else?"

"My mom got me a book."

"About what?"

"S-stuff and t-things..."

Chloe waited a moment for her to elaborate before she sighed and shook her head. "Ok fine, I won't pry. There's only one thing that could make you clam up this bad so I'll leave you be." Sabrina was about to let out a sigh of relief when Chloe smirked at her. "For now."

Sabrina could feel her cheeks racing to see how quickly they could become beet red. Again. Chloe was bound to wheedle it out of her eventually. But she let the subject drop and walked over to the table where their food was sitting. Sabrina was quick to follow.

"Anyways," Chloe said as they sat down, "I was wondering if you had anything planned tonight. Because, if not, then I thought we could break in the TV."

"Ooo that sounds like fun! The only thing I had planned was unpacking."

"Good." Chloe broke apart her chopsticks, opened her can of soda with one of them, and then ate a few bites of her chicken fried rice. "After we're done eating, we should change into pajamas and relax. I think it's your turn to choose, by the way."

Sabrina slurped a noodle of her lo Mein, "Are you sure? Even if I pick Star Trek?"

"Yes," Chloe groaned. "But only if we get to watch all of the Twilight movies next time."

Sabrina wrinkled her nose. "But those are so _bad_! Bella's so boring and Edwards is such a controlling ass-"

"You take that back, right now, Raincomprix."

"No! There's only, like, one healthy relationship in that whole series. And it's not even one of the main pairings. And don't even get me started on Renesmee."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Agree to disagree. But you have plenty of warning for the next time, so you can't complain."

"Fine, but if I don't complain then you can't complain about _anything in_ Star Trek. Especially since I want to watch some of the Voyager series."

"Is that the one with the female captain?" Sabrina nodded making Chloe scoff. "But she's—"

"Janeway is treasure whose character was not given the recognition that she deserved."

"An innovation can still be _annoying_ , Sabrina."

"Agree to disagree," Sabrina ground out as she began to eat her food in earnest.

Chloe merely rolled her eyes and focused on her own food. It wasn't too much later that they were finishing up and cleaning their mess. They didn't speak too much as they went their separate ways to change.

It took a little while for Sabrina to find her pajamas. She wouldn't admit that she chose them out of spite. But if she just so happened to find her red Star Trek uniform top and if her shorts had little Enterprises scattered all around them, then all the better. She picked up her favorite blanket and bear on and then headed to the living room.

As she approached the couch, she was surprised to find the TV already set up with the Voyager title card on the screen. Yes she'd said that she wanted to watch it, but part of her still expected Chloe to choose something else.

Chloe, who was already sitting down on the couch wearing an elegant and lacy pink pajama set that made Sabrina's cheeks burn, looked up from her phone to glance at Sabrina. She scooted over and let her sit down.

"I can't believe you're letting me get away with this," Sabrina laughed as she tried to calm down the butterflies that seemed to want to make a sudden appearance. She should really get a hold of herself.

"Well, unless you changed your mind." She glanced down at Sabrina's pajamas. "And wanted to watch Next Gen, I figured I handle it. Beside, commentary rules apply, so..." Chloe shrugged.

Sabrina smiled as she situated herself. "I thought you couldn't tell the difference between the starships."

Chloe froze for a moment before reaching for a throw pillow and tossing it at Sabrina. She pressed play without bothering to check what episode it was. "If you don't shut up you'll miss your dumb intro music."

"Thanks, Chloe." Sabrina giggled at her friend as a warm feeling settled in her chest. It felt kind of similar to the butterflies flying around, but instead of making her jittery, the feeling seemed to calm Sabrina down.

"Whatever, geek," Chloe said as she put her phone away and stubbornly sat as far away from Sabrina as was possible. "You won't be thanking me when we watch Twilight for the fifth time."

"But we've only seen it three times. Wouldn't it be—"

"We're watching it. Twice."

Sabrina groaned into her stuffed animal, "Fine." She turned to give Chloe a small grin of her own. "But, the time after that we're watching Enterprise."

Chloe gasped. "You wouldn't dare make me watch that mess of a show again. _You_ don't even like that series!"

"I dunno. I think it's grown on me."

Sabrina watched as Chloe's eye started to twitch.

"You know what? Fine. I don't care. You just wait, though, after that stunt you'll wish you'd chosen something different.

Sabrina felt a chill go down her spine.

Despite their banter, the evening went on as per usual. After around the third episode, Sabrina leaned her head back and closed her eyes. As always she told herself that it was for only a second, but before she knew it she was asleep.

"..abina?" Sabrina felt herself shake some as she started to come to. "Sabrina. You really should sleep in your own bed."

Sabrina was lying next to something warm and soft. She wasn't sure what it was, but it felt cuddly. "But I'm comfy," she whined as she wrapped her arms around the soft and warm thing.

"I-I'm flattered, but I don't think the couch is all that comfortable to sleep on."

Sabrina cracked her eye open to find that she wasn't cuddling a pillow or stuffed animal.

She was cuddling Chloe.

Sabrina jumped away so quickly that she tangled herself up in her blanket and sent herself crashing to the floor. Chloe, out of instinct, tried to save Sabrina from injuring herself. Unfortunately, she was not in a position to do so. And, in the process, ended up falling on the floor as well.

"S-Sorry," Sabrina said with closed eyes as she rubbed at her shoulder.

"Ugh. Everything was fine until you freaked out!" Chloe complained as she did her best not to crush her friend. Sabrina's eyes flew open as she became acutely aware of the fact that her crush was laying on top of her.

Her cheeks flared.

"S-sorry. I w-was just s-startled is all."

Chloe let out a sigh and gingerly got up. Sabina tried not to focus too much on how she wished that she hadn't. A moment later Chloe was reaching down a hand to help her up.

"Thanks," she said as she stood up.

"It's fine. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think I might just end up with a bruise or something. What about you?"

"I've had worse so I'll live." Sabrina blinked at Chloe. As far as Sabrina knew, Chloe never tripped and fell, let alone took a nose dive for the floor.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I," Chloe looked everywhere, but at Sabrina. Without warning she started straightening up the living room. "I've fallen a few times before y'know. Over at Adrien's. He decided to make me try his rock wall. Yeah. And I fell. From the rock wall." She shut off the TV and picked up her phone. "Well, look at the time. Looks like we've should go to bed. Guess I'll see you in the morning. Good night!"

With that Chloe ran for her bedroom. Sabrina tried to call out to her before she was too far gone, but the door slammed shut before she could get more than three words out.

Sabrina stood there in stunned silence for quite some time. She'd seen Chloe act weirdly a few times over the years, but never quite like this before. And, while she felt mortified over their recent positions, her worry over her friend's behavior trumped that feeling.

Eventually, Sabrina gathered her things and shut off the common area's lights. She'd have to let Chloe's weird behavior go for now. She'd been acting weirdly, too. So she really had no room to talk.

It took a while for Sabrina to fall asleep that night. Earlier she'd been so exhausted, but after everything it seemed nigh impossible. Eventually, though, one thought coaxed her into sleeping:

The sooner she slept, the sooner she would wake up and see the girl that she was falling for.

* * *

A/N: Hello and thank you for reading! Sorry it took so long to post this. I had a lot going on in the meantime and that just happened to mean that I had to prioritize some things over others. This chapter concludes the parts of this story that were featured in the Miraculouspridezine. If you would like to see all of the other pieces just go give a search on tumblr and you'll find the blog pretty easily. I feel really honored that I got to participate in this!

Alright. I have to admit that there isn't necessarily a game plan for this one like there is fore Fire and Gold since this one is mostly for fun, but I will be writing chapters for this slowly, but surely. I can't gararuntee an update, but if you subscribe/follow this you'll be sure to find out first.

Thanks again and see you in the next chapter!


End file.
